Un regard sur l'horizon
by Nalata Amethyst
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé de voyager ? Pour eux, à travers les mots ou les rêves se dessine un futur qu'ils ignorent encore...
1. Surnom lointain

**Titre : **Un regard sur l'horizon

**Sous-titre : **Kurogane, surnom lointain.

**Disclaimer :** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle appartient aux Clamp

**Personnages/Pairings :** Kurogane, des brigand et un jeune ninja sans nom. No pairing.

Ce premier texte est assez sanglant. Parce que Kurogane avant son voyage, c'est un peu un jack l'éventreur avec un sabre et avec beaucoup plus de victimes. Donc voilà désolé si il y a des sensibles parmi vous ^^'.

* * *

><p>Une ombre noire se découpe dans la lune blanchâtre. Les intrus au château de Shirasagi frémissent. Ils savent QUI les attends. Chaque ninja, mercenaire ou samouraï connaît le nom de cet homme, réputé sans pitié : KUROGANE. Celui qui peut éliminer une escouade sans recevoir la moindre blessure. Ils ont peur, les brigands de ce soir. Mais ils espèrent que les Kamis soient avec eux, de plus que des ninjas les accompagnent : cela fera peut-être pencher la balance en leur faveur. Alors ils s'approchent et dégainent leur katana. La danse peut commencer.<p>

Un saut. Dzing ! Un de moins, qui s'effondre, sa tête décapitée roulant au sol. Le sang pulse dans les veines encore quelques instants, aspergeant les pieds et les genoux d'un écœurant liquide écarlate. Ce Kurogane regarde le corps tronqué à ses pieds et, pendant une seconde, le sang semble se refléter dans ses iris flamboyantes. Puis il détourne ses yeux : Il y a d'autres ennemis à abattre. Et le ballet mortel reprend. Un, deux, estoc, pare...

Pour couvrir les arrières des voleurs, un jeune, fraîchement recruté, se tient prêt. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être fasciné par l'homme en face de lui. A peine l'éclat de la lame vu, on meurt. Impressionnant... et terrifiant à la fois. Ce jeune le sait : Ce soir c''est la fin. Il repense alors à une légende qu'il a entendu il y a des années : Dans d'autres pays, loin, très loin du Japon, on ne croit pas aux shinigamis mais à la « Grande Faucheuse ». Un être surnaturel, vêtu de noir, ramassant les âmes avec une grande faux. Brusquement, un de ses surnoms lui revient : La Veuve.

Bien que son futur meurtrier soit un homme, il décide que c'est comme cela qu'il va l'appeler. Ainsi, quand le sabre de Kurogane transperça sa poitrine, il lui murmura le surnom. Cela marqua tellement Kurogane qu'il n'oublia jamais le visage de ce type. Et parfois, quand il passe Ginryu à la ceinture, et qu'il se remémore la tête de ce gamin, il ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver un soupçon de culpabilité. Un court instant cependant : Il a un château à défendre et des ennemis à tuer. Et puis, ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il partira du Japon...

* * *

><p>Voilou~ Le prochain OS de cette série sera sur notre vampire national, Fye (HS : la vache, c'était plus long sur le brouillon à l'encre o_o).<p> 


	2. Pardelà les monts enneigés

**Titre : **Un regard sur l'horizon

**Sous-titre : **Fye, par-delà les monts enneigés.

**Disclaimer :** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle appartient aux Clamp

**Personnages/Pairings :** Fye, mention d'Ashura. No pairing.

Nouveau OS, sur Fye ce coup-ci. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il neige à Céles. La température, déjà glaciale, descend encore plus et les vents polaires assènent leurs gifles mordantes sur le visage des quelques rares personnes qui s'aventurent dehors. Fye, accoudé au rebord de sa fenêtre, se perd dans la contemplation du paysage sibérien en face de lui. Tout le monde est habitué au climat rigoureux. Ils ne connaissent que le froid et, ici, la neige ne fond quasiment jamais, si bien que les fruits et les légumes sont cultivés dans les serres du palais royal. Jamais les Célesiens n'ont vu les fleurs éclatantes qui parent l'herbe en été. Mais ça ne leur manque pas : Quand on ne connait pas quelque chose, on n'en a pas envie. Et le froid polaire ne dure pas plus d'une ou deux saisons. Le redoux arrivera et là, les rues fourmilleront de monde.<p>

Fye ferme les yeux et pense. Lorsqu'il était encore à Valéria, il avait lu des livres sur les expéditions, écrit par ces vieux explorateurs nostalgiques de leur jeunesse de voyageur. Comment ils avaient découvert des pays aux couleurs chatoyantes, aux habitants accueillants, croyant volontiers en un créateur unique et aux anges. Une religion basée sur l'amour et le pardon, où l'on attrape la main de celui dans la détresse, au lieu de la couper. Quelque chose dans cette croyance avait particulièrement attiré Fye : Les anges gardiens. Des êtres invisibles, aidant les humains et exauçant même leurs vœux, dés fois. Pour Fye, qui avait toujours voulu découvrir de nouveaux paysages, le culte qu'il avait vu à travers les notes avait encore augmenté son désir de partir. Cependant les choses ont changé depuis. Désormais il est un magicien renommé... et Ashura ne le laissera jamais s'éloigner de lui.

Alors, chaque soir, il se poste prés de la fenêtre et observe les cimes des montagnes,essayant de capter les sourires plein de chaleur de ces hommes et femmes du bout du monde. Et, pendant quelques instants, Fye voyage. Il s'imagine une de leurs fêtes et les voient danser autour d'un grand feu, leurs rires s'élevant dans le ciel nocturne. Il imagine une brise légère sur ce qu'ils appellent une plage. C'est ainsi que, parfois, Fye adresse quelque mots à son ange gardien :

-« Un jour je voudrais découvrir l'inconnu »

* * *

><p>Le prochain sera sur Shaolan et Sakura et aprés, c'est fini. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de ces OS ! A la prochaine !<p> 


	3. Voyageur des sable

**Titre :** Un regard sur l'horizon

**Sous-titre : **3-Shaolan et Sakura: Voyageur des sables.

**Disclaimer : **Les deux amoureux appartiennent aux Clamp.

**Personnages/Pairings :** Sakura, Shaolan, mention de Fujikata. Shaolan/Sakura of course.

Voilou~. C'est le dernier texte de cette série *snif*. En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

><p>Shaolan, avant de s'installer à Clow, avait énormément voyagé. Il en avait vu du pays ! Des steppes arides aux luxuriantes forêts tropicales, en passant par les bourgades de province, lui et son père avaient visité tout le continent.<p>

Puis tel des oiseaux faisant un nid, ils se posèrent à Clow. Les années passèrent et ils s'établirent tranquillement. Shaolan grandit, et un jour, se retrouva tout seul, puisque les parques avaient coupé le fil de vie de son père adoptif. Pour ce dernier, la roue du temps s'est définitivement arrêtée. Mais Shaolan ne se laissa pas abattre : son père avait un rêve et il compte bien le réaliser.

« Tout les jours, je me rendrai sur les ruines qui te passionnaient tant, je te le promets », lui jura-t-il. Et sa promesse, il l'a tenue.

Cependant, quand il est chez lui et que son regard se perd dans le vide, il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un léger pincement au cœur en se remémorant tout ces voyages. Avec la nostalgie propre au anciens nomades, il se souvient des mensonges que lui et Fujikata proféraient pour éviter la méfiance des gens, des plats typiques qu'ils avaient pu goûter et des dialectes. Un lui revenait toujours en mémoire : un accent chantant de la mer et de la plage qu'il n'avait jamais oublier. Alors Shaolan ferme les yeux et repart à la conquête de ces endroits. Dés fois, avant même qu'il ne songe à son passé, un toc-toc retentit et une tornade rousse lui saute dessus. Sakura. Elle, elle n'est jamais partit. Elle ne connaît pas le bonheur de découvrir les richesses du monde. C'est une princesse et, en tant que telle, elle est obligée de rester à Clow, pour sa sécurité. Car même si le habitants de Clow sont gentils, ce n'est pas le cas des autres. Shaolan en sait quelque chose.

Elle adore l'écouter raconter ses aventures : Comment son père et lui avaient été coursés par des chiens de garde, les danses traditionnelles qu'ils avaient essayées lors des fêtes, les paysages merveilleux qu'ils avaient vu. Malgré elle, Sakura se sent un peu jalouse en l'entendant parler et en voyant l'étincelle au fond des yeux de son bien-aimé, mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Elle préfère s'asseoir prés de Shaolan et se laisser bercer par ses histoires. Et, lorsqu'elle va se coucher, elle rêve de ses endroits inconnus. Elle voudrait bien y aller un jour...

* * *

><p>Bouhouhou, c'est la fin de ce recueil. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ^^. A la prochaine !<p> 


End file.
